On Shakey Ground
by MangoBones
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter know just how to piss each other off. Harry/Draco


For the fifth time that night, Harry checked his watch. Malfoy was only 6 minutes late, it wasn't a big deal. If Hermione were only 6 minutes late, he probably wouldn't even notice.. still, he couldn't help feeling irritated.

It was everything about Draco Malfoy that allowed Harry to feel this way. Malfoy was a perfectionist. His hair was always just so and his clothes were never wrinkled. He always smelled clean. Malfoy tried hard not to be late to class and he got top grades in almost every subject. Draco Malfoy knew he was perfect, he tried very hard to be perfect, and this pissed Harry off.

Draco Malfoy's perfectionist habits made it especially fun for Harry to make him dirty, smelly, and late to class. He pressed Malfoy into walls longer than he normally would have if they happened to be making out before a class. He ruffled Malfoy's hair, he tried especially hard to make him sweat because he knew Malfoy hated smelling bad.

In return, Malfoy tried just as hard to piss off Potter. It was harder for him to that, though. Potter didn't have much he could use to piss him off. Potter's hair was _always_ messy and Harry didn't feel the need to wash up immediatly after getting dirty. Draco couldn't say things he _knew_ would piss Potter off, because then he wouldn't get any sex. He couldn't pick on his friends and he couldn't remind him that his parents were dead or that Voldemort was killing off the dirty parts of the wizarding world. If he said any of that, Potter would hex him [or more likely punch him] and he wouldn't get sex for weeks.

Draco Malfoy only had two things to upset Harry Potter. One was making him late for class. Harry preffered being on time. True, Potter didn't mind being a few minutes late [unless it was Potions class] but usually he liked being on time [_especially_ if it was Potions class]. So Draco made him late. That came at a price, though because if Potter was late that meant he was too unless it was his study hour and then he missed out on studying and risked getting lower grades.

The second thing Draco had to make Potter angry was making Potter wait for him. Potter _hated _waiting for him. Draco knew it was because they _weren't_ friends and Potter hated waiting on his enemy who he was only using for one thing: sex.

Harry hated to be made waiting by the perfect Draco Malfoy, he hated it was much as Malfoy hated having to hold his tongue for someone he didn't even like. Malfoy hated not being able to say whatever he pleased. He was so used to being worshipped in Slytherine, allowed to do whatever he wanted, that having to keep his thoughts inside was hard and unpleasent and he hated having to do it for Harry.. but the sex was great.

Harry Potter checked his watch for the sixth time that night, letting out a frustrated sigh when he noticed that 3 more minutes had pased. Now Malfoy was late 9 minutes and he was about ready to leave. Malfoy would show up eventually, he knew that, but if Harry wasn't there then Malfoy would be angry and maybe learn a lesson about making people wait for him.

Harry nodded to himself, shoving his hands aggressivley into the pockets of his slacks, and turned away. This was a good plan, now Malfoy would regret what he'd done - which he was sure didn't happen often enough - and he wouldn't be so damn late next time.

Harry thought of Malfoys face when he found their meeting spot deserted and laughed. He could see Malfoys pale features narrowing, his fists clenching. He'd be so _mad_ and would only have himself to blame.

Harry was about to round a corner when a hand came out and tugged him against a firm chest.

Malfoys voice sounded silky against his ear, layered with arrogance that made his fist clench in his pocket; "Where are YOU going, Potter?"

Harry snatched himself violently away from Malfoy, turning to face him, "To bed. I've been waiting 10 minutes for you, you selfish piece of shit."

Despite Harrys words, Draco smirked. He had succeeded in making the golden boy angry and that pleased him. "Oh come on, it was only 9 minutes." Draco really hadn't been that far, just around the corner from Potter actually and keeping time just as he had. His pale fingers grazed Harrys neck, touching at the pulse beneath his jaw.

Potter slapped his hand away with a growl, making Dracos pale eyebrows raise in surprise. Then he laughed, a deep husky sound as he grabbed Potter by the hips and pulled them together, noting the way he tensed. "You usually only make that sound when we fuck. Do you want to fuck, Potter?" his mouth found Potters ear, his words comming out in warm under tones against the skin there, making Potter shiver.

Harry gave only a half hearted struggle, his determination to leave visibly disappearing. His body relaxed, his expression shifted from angry to heated; eyes burning and his mouth slightly open.

Malfoy noticed the change and his mouth tilted upward in a slight smile.

Draco Malfoy knew exactly how to piss Harry Potter off, and he also knew how to make it all better.


End file.
